The Dream Dasher
by Thalion King's Daughter
Summary: Lady Ariella Thalia Raven is perfect in every way...except one: she is not a queen. An intentionally outrageous Mary Sue...who grows up.
1. The Lady Plans

"Another suitor came this evening, my lady."

"Of what does he speak this time, Mary, my hair or my eyes?" The woman shook her hair free of its braid. Shimmering golden brilliance spilled out over the back of the chair.

"Neither, my lady." Mary picked up an ivory-backed brush and began sliding it through the thick waves of hair before her. "He claims that rumor of your knowledge has reached him and wishes you for his own."

"Do not they all? What is his rank?"

"He is a lord of Calormen."

"A mere lord. Does he think then that one of my brilliance and beauty would wed myself to a mere lord? Never! I shall be queen and nothing lower. Bid the lower chamber be prepared for him and then send him on his way tomorrow morning. I am indisposed."

"As you wish, my lady." The maid slid the brush through her mistress's hair one last time before dropping a deep curtsey and stealing from the room.

Ariella Thalia Raven, mistress of the castle and lady of the land, leaned back in her chair and examined her features in the mirror. She smiled. She was perfect in every way. She was tall, but not overly so, majestic but humble and had only the tiniest hint of a temper. And she was beautiful. Men from all the lands praised her beauty and sought her for their own. Her hair, they said, was more golden that the brightest rays of the sun, softer than down, and finer than the most delicate thread. Her eyes, they said, were greener than the greenest emeralds, deeper than the sea, and more varied than the grassy fields. Her lips were soft and red, and her cheeks, smooth and unblemished, pale but with just the perfect tint of rose.

In addition to her perfect physical appearance, Lady Ariella also maintained considerable prowess in the practice yard. She could shoot an arrow with unerring accuracy at an incredible distance; none of her knights could match her with the sword. Her horsemanship was impeccable and her speed, unmatched. Also, wisdom beyond her seventeen years was hers, as was knowledge and understanding. And she was rich. Rich enough to buy an entire country if she so desired. It was no wonder that men from every land sought her hand in marriage.

Abruptly, the beautiful face changed. It was still beautiful, but the smile was replaced by a frown. (Albeit a delicate one that suited her face well, as Lady Ariella noticed) There was one thing that was not perfect. She was merely "lady" and not queen. She would make the perfect queen. Everyone knew this; even the suitors who were not kings or princes admitted that. But not just any queen. She would be the queen of the most beautiful land, wed to the most handsome man. What else could one expect from a woman whose beauty and skills were as perfect as her own? A sudden thought struck her and Lady Ariella leaned forward and rang the small golden bell that sat on her delicate table. A maid appeared moments later.

"Sarai, what are the most powerful known kingdoms?" Lady Ariella demanded.

The maid was taken aback for a moment. Did not her lady already know this? "Calormen is one, my lady. Archenland is another."

"Who rules these lands? Tell me as if I did not know."

"The Tisroc rules Calormen and King Lune Archenland, I believe, my lady."

"We have discussed both men on their relative suitability as partners have we not?"

"Yes, my lady."

"The Tisroc is to old, his sons to dark; King Lune is also to old and in addition has already been married and has a son. I do not want to deal with anyone else's son. There is one land that I have not yet considered. What do you know of Narnia?"

"Narnia? Is that the land said to be ruled by a dreadful sorceress? Bound forever in ice and snow?" The maid looked both terrified and appalled that her mistress would even name the land.

"I have heard that the curse was lifted some time ago," Lady Ariella paused. "Has our guest retired for the night? If not, see what you can learn from him or his servants about Narnia and her rulers."

The maid curtseyed and disappeared, leaving Ariella alone in her room once again. The lady rose slowly from her chair and walked across the well-decorated room. A room she had designed herself. Gorgeous tapestries embroidered or woven by her own hands covered much of the walls. Where there were no tapestries, perfect paintings of the lands surrounding her castle hung or else mirrors framed in gold and silver. The bed was covered in a quilt of softest down and silks and satins formed the canopy. So engrossed in the examination of her handiwork was Lady Ariella, that she did not notice the return of her maid at first and so was startled when Sarai spoke.

"My lady?"

A small scream escaped Lady Ariella's lips and she whirled abruptly (but gracefully) around. "How many times must I tell you not to do that to me! What have you discovered?"

"You were indeed correct, Narnia is no longer in the hands of a sorceress. Instead, she is ruled by two kings and two queens…"

"Two queens and two kings? Then Narnia cannot be of any use to me. Her kings are already taken."

"Actually, no, my lady. The kings and queens that rule Narnia are siblings. They are said to have come from a distant land called "Spare Oom" and conquered the witch and now they reign together."

"Really? What are the names of the kings and their ages?"

"The eldest is called the High King Peter. He is said to be about twenty-one years old and bears the title of 'the Magnificent.' The younger is eighteen, I am told, and called 'King Edmund the Just.' Both are said to be exceedingly strong and handsome."

"The 'Just' and 'Magnificent'? 'Magnificent.' It is a promising name. Spread the word. Tomorrow morning two hours after dawn we must be ready to depart for Narnia. It seems that I may have finally found a man worthy of my brilliance."

A/N—This is a Mary Sue story. As if that wasn't obvious. It is meant to be a MS story. I owe the title and later developments to Electrum and "They Also Serve." They have been kindly lent to me for the duration of this story.

Coming next—A Departure and an Arrival


	2. A Departure and an Arrival

_Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of the inhabitants therein. I wouldn't be putting the kings through this if I did…at least, I think I wouldn't._

Lady Ariella woke at the precisely perfect hour of two hours before dawn. It was perfect when one planned to travel that day because it allowed one time to practice one's swordplay before breakfast (practice of all sports was normally done in either early morning or late evening so that the sun would not mar her perfect complexion) as well as plenty of time to dress and pack. She pulled a elegantly tailored tunic over her head an slid a loose pair of pants on her legs. Mary braided her hair in several plaits and bound it firmly to her head. It would never do to have one's hair catching in one's sword.

For exactly one hour Lady Ariella practiced, first with one sword, then with two, with sword and shield and with bow and arrow. After that time, she went inside to eat a delicate breakfast of two pieces of lightly toasted bread, a soft-boiled egg, and five strawberries. By the time she finished eating, only two hours remained before the stated departure time. She rose to return to her room and oversee her packing but was stopped in the doorway by a most unwelcome person. The suitor who had come the previous night was there, blocking her exit and bowing in a most servile manner.

"Your ladyship must pardon my intrusion," he began. "It was only the rumor of your most wonderf…"

"Why must I pardon your intrusion?" Lady Ariella demanded. Her tone was not friendly, but nor was it quite cold. True it was rude to interrupt, but a lady has rights in some areas.

"I fear I have offended you. Pleas accept my most humble a…"

"Answer my question please. If I am to pardon you, I must know why you think I am obligated to do so."

"It was rumor of you great wisdom and beauty that brought me here, most excellent lady. I could not leave without knowing if what I have been told was true. Has not one of the poets said 'A…"

"I care not what your poets said. You have seen me; are you convinced?"

"I am overwhelmed your ladyship. None that I have seen could compare…"

"Good. Now you may go," Lady Ariella swept elegantly past the tarkaan and then stopped and turned back toward him. "Oh. And tell any others that you meet coming hither with a similar purpose to your own that Lady Ariella Thalia Raven will no longer be receiving suitors. Even now I prepare to leave for my wedding."

Once back in her room, Lady Ariella began the delicate task of choosing the proper gowns to take. Sarai informed her that the elder of the two queens was said to be an archer, so she packed a tunic and leggings to wear if the occasion demanded it. Dresses were harder to choose. Of course all of them would come to Narnia eventually but she must have exactly the right dress to awe and inspire this "High King Peter the Magnificent." For her grand entrance, she finally settled on a emerald green dress (to bring out her eyes) trimmed with gold (to match her hair). The sleeves were fitted to the elbow and then flared out to show a rich gold undersleeve. The skirt likewise was split to show the golden petticoat. It was fitted exactly to her, neither to loose nor to snug. The neckline was not too low, but perfect when one curtsied at the proper angle. A gold necklace and headdress, both set with emeralds completed the outfit.

Thirty minutes before the appointed time, Lady Ariella summoned fifty knights and ordered them to appear before her fully armed and ready for a week or more of travel before half an hour passed. As expected, they complied. In addition to the knights, Lady Ariella took eight ladies-in-waiting, twenty-five squires with as many pages, six cooks, twenty pack horses and their drivers, and three dogs. There would be no doubt about her wealth if she had her way.

Two weeks after setting out, Lady Ariella and her party crossed the border of Narnia. She was slightly surprised to see animals talking and trees walking but hid it well. Her servants she commanded to speak to the inhabitants and learn all that they could about Narnia's High King. She could not lower herself to speak to such lowly subjects until she knew how the sovereigns of this land treated them. Everything she heard about High King Peter only heightened her desire to have him for husband. He was tall and broadchested, she was told, had light brown hair tinted with gold (a perfect complement for hers) and deep penetrating eyes. He was the greatest swordsman of all the lands, could defeat six men barehanded, and outrun an antelope. Of his younger brother she also heard good things, but her mind was set on the High King. Surely she had finally found a mate worthy of her beauty and wisdom. And it would be good to be known as the "High Queen"

On the day of the grand arrival, Lady Ariella dressed with especial care. Her dress was donned and the necklace settled exactly right. She timed her entrance for late in the evening, the time when she was told that the sunset light poured through the doors of Cair Paravel, the castle on the eastern edge of the sea. She would arrive, surrounded by a brilliant halo and the kings would be overawed by her beauty. With her wisdom and wit she would capture the High King and then with her wealth, win over his siblings. Everything was planned perfectly.

And then the rain began. Coverings were hastily erected over Lady Ariella but not fast enough to keep her completely dry. No matter, Lady Ariella thought, her disheveled appearance would surely breed sympathy among the High King's sisters. So it was that an hour after supper, Lady Ariella and her most handsome knights swept into the castle of Cair Paravel.

"Lady Ariella Thalia Raven!"

Her steps were perfectly measured, soft and quiet, her curtsey graceful and precise. Nothing marred the elegance of her arrival but the one braid that insisted on falling into her face.

"The High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy, Sovereigns of Narnia by the grace of Aslan that great son of the Emperor Over the Sea," cried the same faun who had announced Lady Ariella.

"Your majesties," Lady Ariella said, tuning her voice to its most pleasing pitch.

"Lady Ariella, you are welcome in our court. We trust that your travel was untroubled?"

The High King's voice was everything Lady Ariella had imagined and more. His appearance to was wonderful. None of the tales she had heard did him justice in her mind. However, she steadfastly refused to let her gaze wander to the graceful queen who sat at his side. A single glance had shown her to be extremely beautiful and Lady Ariella did not wish to let the slightest hint of any emotion besides love to cross her face.

"My travel was untroubled, High King. All difficulties have been more than repaid by the sight of you and your royal consorts."

A slight cough came from her left and Lady Ariella allowed a brief glance in that direction. The younger king seemed to be having some sort of respiratory problems. Perhaps an offer of assistance would not be amiss.

"Is your majesty ill?" Lady Ariella asked. "If you are troubled by illness, I have several able doctors among my followers. They may be able to offer you a remedy."

The coughing increased for a moment and another echoed from the other side.

"Your offer is most gracious, lady," King Edmund finally answered. "However, we fear that our illness is not one that can be cured. We find that the presence of certain things causes our person to have some difficulty with breathing. The assistance of your physicians will not be required."

"As you wish, King Edmund."

"Now, my lady, as it is late, you must be tired. Twitterpatter here will escort you to your rooms where you will be able to refresh yourself and take some refreshment if you so desire. Twitterpatter!"

To Lady Ariella's surprise, a large brown squirrel bounded out from the wings of the Great Hall and bowed low before her.

"This way, my lady!" he shrilled, pointing to her right.

Disappointed that her objective was not yet achieved but certain of her ultimate success, Lady Ariella curtsied (perfectly) and allowed herself to be led away. Tomorrow was another day.

_A/N—Once again, thanks to Electrum for allowing me to use the ideas in "They Also Serve." If you haven't read that and "Into the West," you should. Also, I think I am going to write a companion piece to this on what Lady Ariella didn't know. :-)_

_Next chapter: The Codex Consors_


	3. The Codex Consors

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its peoples. Ariella (unfortunately) is mine as are Edmund and Erain of Nartanis.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Edmund of Nartanis and his Royal Brother, Prince Erain!"

Lady Ariella paused a moment to look back into the Great Hall as the faun announced the next visitors. They were two fair-haired young men wearing light circlets of gold and silver and tunics and boots much the worse for their travel. She sniffed (a dainty delicate sniff). These probably came as suitors for the hands of the queens. They could have them. Narnia would soon have a new queen and could do without her current ones. Besides, those two princes were nothing compared to her king. Lady Ariella turned and followed the squirrel who was impatiently beckoning her forward. He led her to a large room decorated in blues and silvers with a touch of purple. It was a lovely room but Lady Ariella was not pleased; it was not grand enough for a future High Queen. Not to mention that the colors did not complement her complexion or coloring.

"Do you not have better rooms?" she demanded imperiously.

The squirrel looked at her in surprise. "Do these rooms not suit you, miss?"

"'Miss'? I must ask that you do not address me so familiarly, squirrel. You speak to a lady, not some serving wench. And no, this room does not suit me. I wish to have one more worthy of my future status."

"Future status, lady?"

"Yes. Before this month is out I will be your queen and so you had better show more respect for your betters. Take me to your finest room."

The squirrel smiled strangely—an expression Lady Ariella thought brought on by fear of what might happen to him when she became queen—bowed and led her to another room a little further on. This room was larger than the first and decorated in reds and bronzes but still did not meet Lady Ariella's specifications and so the squirrel led her on. The last room was enormous. Green and gold covered the walls and bed (which looked as if it were coated in gold and had its posts made from whole trees) and a window stood wide open in the eastern wall. Lady Ariella walked delicately across the plush carpet to find a balcony set hundreds of feet above the Easter Ocean extended from the window. Surely this was a room worthy of a queen.

"Is the lady pleased?" asked Twitterpatter.

"I am. Send in my maids and I will forget your earlier impertinence."

"Of course."

Some time later, not very long, but long enough for Lady Ariella to grow the tiniest bit impatient, the ladies-in-waiting knocked softly at her door. With them came the serving men and several knights carrying all of Lady Ariella's trunks, boxes, bags, and bundles that she had packed (there were twenty-seven in all). Lady Ariella sank down in a velvet covered chair with a sigh.

"See what luxury they have accorded me?" she said as one of the women began unbraiding and brushing the long golden waves and another unlaced her shoes. "If this is what they give one who is not yet royalty, what richness will be mine when I am queen? Ouch! Be more careful with your strokes, Mary."

"So all went well, my lady?" asked one of the maids.

"But of course it went well! How could it not? The High King was everything spoken of by his subjects; he was overcome by my presence and could not utter more than a few words. I believe we shall be hearing from him very soon.

"My wedding dress will be white satin, of course, trimmed in a pure gold braid and with a gold belt. The train must be at least seven feet long; the Great Hall is quite large and it will look most elegant. The neckline…Sweetheart would be best I think. The sleeves…Let us make them like this one, no, let us have two sleeves, one overlapping the other and then the gold undersleeve peeking out at the wrist. The petticoat must be white lace, layers of it, and the veil will match. But I will not have a full veil; it will fall lightly over my hair but not my face. I want to see and be seen. For flowers, I am not sure. I will have to visit the gardens of this castle to determine what would be best. Oh! Such dreams I have of what will be!

"I will say that the younger king was also nice, but he claimed to suffer from an allergic reaction to something. Sarai, see if you cannot send out finest remedies for difficulties with breathing to King Edmund with our complements. It would be well to have him on my side if his sisters should attempt to put up a fight. The eldest will surely be jealous at no longer being the highest ranking queen."

"As you wish, my lady." Sarai went quickly to the door and opened it softly. Lady Ariella continued with her wedding plans. A sharp squeal startled her and there was a loud thump as the door slammed shut.

"Sarai! What was that for?" Lady Ariella exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, my lady, there was someone out there and he…he frightened me." As Sarai finished a loud knocking sounded at the door. The maids all stopped what they were doing and stared at their mistress.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Don't just stand there! Put my shoes back on and open the door!"

The maids leaped into action and the door was opened to reveal a massive centaur who towered above Sarai and looked very solemn. Even Lady Ariella was taken aback by the sight of so massive a person.

"Is the lady, Ariella, within?" asked the centaur.

"I am she. For what reason do you seek me?"

"I am come to inquire if all is well and to bring you a message," he held up a small scroll, "by orders of King Peter."

Lady Areilla smirked (not that she would admit that it was a smirk). Already the High King had fallen in love with her and wrote to tell her of his passion. "All is well. Very well. What message do you bring?"

"Will you allow me to read it to you?"

"But of course. Do come in first and make yourself comfortable." Lady Ariella settled herself in a chair again and waited for the centaur to begin. This would be interesting to see what protestations of love the High King made.

"The Codex Consors," the centaur began.

"_Whereas the Four Kings and Queens of Narnia: High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant, by grace of Aslan, son of the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea, were crowned joint Sovereigns of that land and its holdings in the year 1000,_

"_And whereas Jadis, self-proclaimed Queen of Narnia and tyrant, was overthrown in accordance with the Prophesy that foretold the coming of said Kings and Queens,_

"_And whereas the presence of the Four chosen Kings and Queens, enthroned in Cair Paravel, stand as a bastion against Evil's rebirth or resurrection in the land of Narnia, _

"_Be it known that Four was the number of Sovereigns chosen by Aslan, beloved Creator and Protector of the land of Narnia, to rule in his blessed name and grace. The number of Sovereigns shall neither be increased nor yet decreased (except upon death) either by marriage, birth, or subsequent decree, proclamation, law, or order, except upon express command of Aslan himself. _

"_Therefore, upon marriage to one of the Four Kings and Queens, their spouse shall be known by the title of Royal Consort to said Sovereign. The Royal Consorts shall not at any time be considered Sovereigns of the land of Narnia, nor shall they be afforded the title of king or queen, nor shall they be eligible to assume the throne in the absence of their spouse. If they be of royal blood by birth, they shall retain their rightful titles, but shall not gain authority over the land of Narnia, and they will not be crowned Sovereigns to rule in their own name. _

"_By the blessing of Aslan, and with the consent of his fellow Sovereigns present, this Decree is hereby put forth by King Edmund the Just in the year 1001 and shall remain in effect until such time as the last of the Four Kings and Queens passes from the Land of Narnia."_

_A/N—Well, sorry folks, I couldn't quite fit in Ariella's reaction here. However, rest assured: it will be in the next chapter "Reaction, Resolution, and Results." Though, I'm sorry to say, I don't know if I'll get that up before I leave tomorrow. I will try but I won't guarantee anything. Once again, the "Codex Consors" and "Dream Dasher" came from Electrum's work "They Also Serve"_


	4. Reaction, Resolution, and Results

_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or its rulers._

_And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: Lady Ariella Thalia Raven's reaction!_

Ariella stared. "What?"

"Would you like to read the decree, lady?" The centaur bowed low and offered the scroll to Lady Ariella. She took it hastily, ignoring the fact that her actions were less than graceful, and read hastily through it.

"This is impossible!" she spluttered. "Utterly and ridiculously impossible! Do you seek to mock me, Centaur?"

"I most assuredly do not, lady. This decree was written and signed into law nearly seven years ago. It is delivered to all who come seeking the hands of any of Narnia's sovereigns that they may know what to expect if they are successful in their suit."

"But it is impossible! The High King is in love with me! He WANTS to make me his QUEEN!" Lady Ariella's voice climbed dangerously high and she almost screamed her last words. She was standing now, crying her defiance up at the massive messenger. "Do you not understand, centaur, that I have traveled here for no other purpose than to become your QUEEN!"

The centaur remained unmoved. "You will notice, madam, that this law cannot be changed save by the express command of Aslan himself. You are free to wait here until Aslan returns, but there is no one living now who knows when that may be. He is not a tame lion. For now, I will leave you with this and bid you farewell. If you still desire to marry our High King, you are welcome to stay. If not, we will provide you with everything you may need for your return journey."

The door shut behind the centaur and Lady Ariella dissolved into a helpless heap of satin, lace and tears. Her maids gathered around her trying to comfort her but to no avail. Then, just as suddenly as she had begun, Lady Ariella stopped wailing and sobbing. She rose from the wreck of her dress like a vengeful goddess and strode over to the nearest desk.

"Hand me the proclamation," she said with imperious grace holding out her hand.

One of the maids hastily handed the scroll to her mistress and Lady Ariella read it again, slower this time, checking every word and phrase. Was she not learned in all the proper forms of laws? If there was an error to be found, she would find it. Her gaze lingered on the last sentence "…_King Edmund the Just in the year 1001…."_ The centaur had said something about seven years ago; this must be the year 1008 in Narnian time. Lady Ariella froze. This proclamation was written when the younger king was only eleven years old! Impossible! How could one so young dare to write such a law that would bind him and his siblings for all their lives? There was her loophole. Surely there must be a way to prove that a law of such magnitude could not be written by a mere child. Doubtless it was a ploy by the queens to drive her from the castle. A slow smile spread across Lady Ariella's face. She would not be dismayed so easily. She would proceed with her wedding plans and persuade the High King to annul the law and make her his queen. The smile was still on her face when she went to bed that night.

In the morning, Lady Ariella thought to sleep in to the fashionably late hour of two hours past dawn. However, she reckoned without the bright Narnian sun pouring through her windows, bursting through the curtains, and tearing her from sleep and the dreadful hour of dawn. No matter how hard her maids tried, they could not shut the sun from her room. Lady Ariella was not happy when she finally got out of bed and allowed her maids to dress her. (Today, she wore a long dress of spring green with fitted sleeves and ivory lace edging the throat, wrists, and skirt. An ivory belt looped over itself and hanging down in front and a gold necklace set with peridots completed the outfit.) Dawn was neither perfect nor fashionable and it was that squirrel's fault that she was not able to sleep! He knew this would happen when he gave her this room.

Lady Ariella surveyed herself in the mirror. Carefully, she wiped all frustration from her face and replaced it with a charming smile. No matter. She would prove today that she could, and would, be queen despite these silly laws. The High King would see to that. A small sigh escaped her lips as she thought of him. He was so tall and handsome. A worthy mate for one such as herself.

A knock sounded at the door. One of the maids opened it to reveal a bright eyed deer standing in the hall. Behind it were several other Animals, a badger, squirrel, and—of all things to have in a castle!—a giraffe.

"Ah, the lady is awake," said the deer. "Since you are, perhaps you would like some breakfast? We have brought you some."

Lady Ariella smiled her most charming smile, one that made all her suitors melt at her feet. "That is very kind of you. Please, bring it in."

The deer, badger, and squirrel all came in and swiftly set a table with a linen cloth, porcelain plate, and silver utensils. The badger trotted back out and returned with a tray laden with food. As soon as the table was prepared, the Animals all left.

"If you have need of anything, Lady, just call and someone will come help you. If you are still here at noon, the royal family would like for you to dine with them in the Banqueting Hall; there are several other guests of note that you might like to meet."

The breakfast provided was considerably larger than that to which Lady Ariella was accustomed. Still it was excellent and as she finished, she began preparing her plans.

"The High King is surely awed by my beauty; I must win him by my wit. Once he is mine completely, I will persuade him to do away with this dreadful law that would keep me from queenship. I suppose he could actually marry off one or more of his sisters and then I could take their place; there would still be two kings and two queens. I must be careful though. If either one hears of my plans, they will be sure to try to stop me.

All morning, Lady Ariella stayed in her room. She had her maids unpack all her clothes and hang them in the wardrobes. One of them, she set to drawing out possible wedding dresses. Most of these plans were carelessly discarded until in frustration, Lady Ariella took up the pen herself. Her drawings, she thought, were far superior to any her maids cold make anyway. Twenty minutes before noon, Lady Ariella bid her ladies make her ready for lunch and at five minutes before noon, she swept from her room, ready to make herself queen.

At the end of the hall, a dryad met Lady Ariella and escorted her to the Banqueting Hall. The lady entered and dropped a grand curtsey to the Narnian rulers, looking almost exclusively at High King Peter though King Edmund did get a brief glance. Only once seated (across from the High King, she noticed with inward glee) did she allow herself to look around at the others gathered at the table. What she saw almost made her gasp in surprise.

Not one, nor two or even three, but _four_ ladies whose beauty nearly (but not quite) equaled her own were seated nearby. Of them all, Queen Susan was the most striking with her black hair, blue eyes and flawless porcelain skin, but the others were not far behind. To Queen Susan's right sat a golden-haired maid about her own age, the Queen Lucy. Further down the table was another woman with black hair and blue eyes though her skin was slightly darker than the queen's; next to her was one who could have been Lady Ariella's twin but for her tanned skin. Ariella scarcely knew what to think and so turned her attention to the High King.

"You have a most pleasant castle here, High King," she said.

"We are glad that it pleases you," High King Peter replied. "We trust that your sleep was restful?"

"It was indeed, High King." Lady Ariella let her voice linger on the title. It did sound so wonderful.

"It is good. It has come to our ears that you are an archer, Lady. Perhaps you would like to join our sisters at their practice this afternoon?"

"Yes, please do," Queen Susan now spoke to Lady Ariella. "It is so rare that we are able to find other ladies to practice with. It would be a great pleasure if you joined us."

Lady Ariella considered this for a moment. She could outshoot any of these ladies here most likely. In all likelihood, they barely knew what they were doing compared to her. It would be an excellent time to show this queen that she, Lady Ariella Thalia Raven was in every way her superior as queen.

"I would be glad to join you."

_A/N—There y'all are. I did get it done before this weekend after all! Aren't you happy? I don't as much as past chapters but oh well, it'll have to do. Now we are in the humiliation stage of our story. The other two beautiful ladies are characters from my own non-fan fiction story who decided to visit; we shall see more of them later. Oh, and a peridot is a pale green semi-precious stone that is August's birthstone._

_Next chapter: In the Practice Courtyard_


	5. In the Practice Field

_Disclaimer: Kanell is Electrum's. Anyone from Nartanis is mine. Anyone from Narnia is not._

Lady Ariella prepared carefully for the afternoon's activities. She wore a brown tunic with yellow leggings and tall boots. Queen Susan had been wearing a blue-grey dress and the colors would make that dress appear at a disadvantage while the brown would the gold in Lady Ariella's hair. She would go down to the practice courtyard ready for competition, defeat the queens in archery and then challenge any to a swordfight which she would also win. The High King would be watching her prowess from an upper window and would be amazed. He would determine that any woman able of such feats should be his wife. He would still say nothing, being uncertain of her affection for him but by supper, her wit and wisdom would convince the High King that no one else would do for his wife and he would ask for her hand. She would demur at first and then agree on the condition that he revoke the "Codex Consors" (a slight sneer twisted her lips as the hated words passed through her mind). He would agree and would turn heaven and earth upside down to be able to win her for his queen. Then, on the first day of the next month, they would be wed in the Great Hall at sunset when she could walk down the length of it in her white satin dress trimmed in gold and lace (with a eight foot train) surrounded by a golden halo. And then, as the last part of the ceremony, she would be crowned queen with a golden crown set with emeralds. It would be the greatest triumph of her life.

With such thoughts and dreams in her mind Lady Ariella walked down to the practice courtyard. She found that the other ladies from lunch were also there and waiting. To her surprise, all of them were wearing light dresses instead of tunics and leggings (Queen Susan was still wearing a light bluish-grey, though). She smiled. This would make the contest all the easier.

The archery targets were set up first and all five ladies practiced at a short range for a while. Lady Ariella noticed with some surprise that all of the others hit the center more often than not. Her arrows, however, always hit the center of the center.

"Are you ready for a contest?" Queen Susan asked after a time. "Shall we see who can shoot the farthest, fastest, and most accurately?"

"As individual contests?" one of the other ladies (her name was Raisa) asked.

Queen Susan glanced toward the sun. "No, it grows too warm for that. Let us set the targets as far back as possible and see who can loose the most arrows that strike center in a certain time. Kanell! Will you be our judge?"

A massive centaur, even bigger than the one that had brought the Consors to Lady Ariella, stepped from the walls of the courtyard. "It would be an honor, my queen."

"Sister, are you sure this is a fair contest? Surely you will win yet again!" Queen Lucy said.

"That remains to be seen. Friends, are you ready?"

Everyone readied their arrows and waited. The instant Kanell dropped his hand, five arrows sped through the air. For the next twenty seconds, the air was humming with the flight of arrows and the musical twang of a bowstring. When the time was up, Lady Ariella looked in satisfaction at her quiver. Only ten of the two dozen remained. She looked over at the others and her jaw dropped in shock. Three arrows remained in Queen Lucy's quiver, six in the other two ladies', but Queen Susan's quiver was completely empty. And her bow was unstrung already which mean she had finished with her arrows before time was up! Impossible! No one could shoot that fast and still be accurate. The ladies walked down field to the targets. Lady Ariella stared at hers in dismay. Only ten of the fourteen arrows were in the bull's eye and of those, three hit the dead center. She looked over at Queen Susan's and once again, her jaw dropped. Every single arrow bristled from the center. Some were even split where another arrow had struck it.

"Oh! Well done Sister!" exclaimed Queen Lucy. "I do believe that is the best I have ever seen you shoot."

"You are too kind. Who comes in second?"

"That would be my sister," answered Saera (the dark-haired one). "While you, Queen Lucy, have shot more arrows, I fear that most of yours did not strike true."

Queen Lucy laughed. "You are right. It would appear that I have come in last, for all my speed. I must work more on accuracy when I shoot fast."

"You are far better than I when I was your age," Lady Saera said. "I have always preferred the sword. Do either of you wield the blade?"

"No, that we do not. At least, not well," Queen Susan said. "Ever have we led the archers and let our brothers lead the main battle.

"I am skilled with the blade," Lady Ariella broke in. "I will fight you if you desire." Now would be her chance to reclaim her lost honor. She had always preferred swords anyway. Archery was just for show.

"Wonderful. Have you a sword? Good. Wait but a moment and I shall fetch mine."

Lady Saera scooped up her skirts in a manner that shocked Lady Ariella—No true lady would ever run like that!—and ran across the courtyard where she picked up a long sword before running back. Lady Ariella adjusted her own sword belt and prepared to fight. Lady Saera buckled on her belt and settled into a fighter's stance. Lady Ariella eyed her critically; she knew how to stand and hold a sword, that much was clear, but could she use it? At a word from Queen Susan, the two ladies attacked. This time, Lady Ariella was more prepared than for the archery contest and blocked Lady Saera's strokes with practiced ease. Steadily, the attacks and parries grew faster until the two swords were silver blurs. Lady Ariella was panting from exertion; no one had ever withstood her for this long—and in a dress too! A fierce light gleamed in her opponent's eyes and she twirled around every one of Lady Ariella's tricks. Suddenly, Lady Ariella felt her sword wrenched from her grasp and something hit her ankle. The next thing she knew, she was lying sprawled out on the ground with Lady Saera's sword at her throat and her own blade several yards away.

"Yield ye prisoner," Lady Saera said. She wasn't even breathing hard!

"You have left me no choice," Lady Ariella responded. "I yield."

Though on the outside, she appeared calm, inside Lady Ariella was seething. How dare this upstart maiden defeat her! Did she not know against whom she fought? The archery was nothing—it would have been poor sportsmanship to defeat both the queens anyway—but this! This was unbearable. If High King Peter had seen her defeat, then perhaps he would choose Lady Saera over her! Lady Ariella tuned her thoughts out to listen to Lady Saera speaking.

"…really aren't that bad. How often do you practice?"

"Every morning for an hour," Lady Ariella said.

"Really? I get to practice for about two. My husband likes to practice with me sometimes too."

"Husband?" This was news. Perhaps it would not matter if the High King…no it would matter. Now he would not be impressed by her prowess.

"Yes. Lord Conrad Edricson of Avara in Nartanis. He is good friends with the princes so we came with him."

"What is it that brought you here?" Lady Ariella could not resist asking. If she did not come seeking marriage to one of the kings, what would have brought them here? She had never even heard of Nartanis before they arrived so it must be far away.

"Have you heard of the 'Codex Consors'?"

Lady Ariella stiffened at the mention of that hated law. "Yes."

"Prince Edmund heard of it and, being besieged by unwanted suitors himself, thought that he and his brother might make the journey hither to obtain a copy of the law. I believe he intends to revise it for his own use. It is a very good law I think. It should keep away all those who seek after one of the sovereigns of Narnia or Nartanis for the sake of a crown alone."

_A/N—I'm heading out of town again for five days. I don't know if I'll have internet access to update this or not. If I do, I will. If not, I'll write it out and have it ready by the time I get back so you should have the conclusion of "The Dream Dasher" by Thanksgiving._

_Chapter next: A Library Meeting_


	6. A Library Meeting

_Disclaimer: Ariella is mine as are the books; Cheroom is Electrum's; All other Narnians belong to C. S. Lewis and company._

Lady Ariella was almost frantic with worry and frustration when she returned to her room that afternoon. Not only had all her glorious plans of conquest been threatened by the queens and the other ladies, but also they knew and _approved_ of the dreadful Codex Consors. How anyone could actually like that law was beyond her comprehension. Add to that the fact that she had not been able to find the High King anywhere. If only she had been able to at least see him, it would have made the afternoon so much better. A sigh escaped her lips as Lady Ariella thought longingly of Narnia's High King. If only she could find him and speak to him! Then this whole nonsense about not being able to be crowned queen could be done away with. Lady Ariella stood abruptly from her chair. She would find the High King and persuade him.

After nearly half an hour of wandering the halls of Cair Paravel and becoming thoroughly lost (not that she would admit it, the lady had a perfect sense of direction), Lady Ariella stumbled (almost literally) across a large, book-lined room. Curious as to what kind of books one could find in a Narnian castle, she entered and began reading some of the titles. A few were laughable but there were some that looked interesting. One especially caught her eye and she pulled it out. _Laws of Narnia from the Days of King Frank the First to the Present, Volume I_. The remainder of the shelf was full of similarly bound and titled books to the fifteenth volume. A thought struck Lady Ariella's mind and she immediately began leafing through the thick book. Perhaps there would be something in one of these manuscripts that would enable her to utterly discredit the basis of the Codex Consors!

For the next hour, Lady Ariella poured over the books of Narnian law. To her dismay, there was nothing in the first volume that could be used to destroy the law and the thickness of the books promised a long search if she wanted to examine them all. A hint of a groan was on her lips as she reached up to replace the large volume.

"Allow me to assist you, Lady."

Lady Ariella yelped and stumbled ungracefully back, dropping the tome as she did.

"King Edmund! I did not see you come in."

An amused smile played along the edges of the king's mouth. "I am not surprised. You were rather intent on your reading. Allow me to replace the book." King Edmund bent over and picked up the book. One eyebrow cocked up as he read the title. "The lady is a student of the law?" he asked as he replaced the volume on the shelf. "Is there any way I can be of assistance to you?"

Lady Ariella was about to politely decline the offer when she suddenly thought that if she could persuade the writer of the Codex Consors that it was illegitimate, then there would be little problem in having it revoked. (The thought did not cross her mind that perhaps the Narnian sovereigns actually wanted the law to stand and would only strengthen it if she found a loophole.)

"Actually, King Edmund," she said smoothly, "I was looking for more information on the Codex Consors. It is a most interesting law."

If King Edmund was surprised by her comment, he hid it well as he answered. "The Codex Consors? If you wish to read it again you will find it inscribed here." The king lifted down a volume from the shelf above the one where Lady Ariella had been looking. "It was a decree written in the second year of our reign as king of Narnia and is thus in the most recent, and incomplete, volume. If you would like more information on the background of the decree, you can either read this," here King Edmund walked across the room to where several massive books were stacked and returned with the largest of them, "or we could simply tell you the story."

One look at the enormous book convinced Lady Ariella that she most definitely did not want to read the decree's history. While she prided herself on her extensive reading habits, this, this _thing_ was thicker than her hand was wide!

"I think I would rather hear the story from your lips, King Edmund," she said.

"Very well." King Edmund gestured to a cushioned chair nearby and escorted Lady Ariella to it before seating himself in one nearby. "This is how it is inscribed:

'_In the second year of the reign of the Four Sovereigns of Narnia, King Edmund became aware that many suitors were coming for both his Royal Brother and the older of his Royal Sisters. Realizing that most, if not all, who came seeking their hands in marriage came in reality seeking to gain the Crown of Narnia for themselves, he wrote this decree with his own hands. It was read before the Parliament on the first day of its session in the Narnian year 1001 by Sir Giles the Fox and ratified by both of his Royal Sisters and the entirety of the Parliament of Owls on that same day. Since the writing of this decree, it has become customary to send a written copy of the Codex Consors, sometime called the "Dream Dasher," to any and all who come seeking the hand of any of Narnia's Sovereigns. In this manner, those seeking only a Crown will be more easily identified. This entry made by Cheroom in the name of Aslan, by the authority of the Sovereigns, in the third year of the Four's Reign.'_

'Tis quite simple really," King Edmund finished.

Lady Ariella was very still for several seconds after King Edmund stopped talking. "'Dream Dasher'? What a strange name," she said finally with a high, nervous laugh. "Why is it called that?"

"Because, as our royal brother has often noted, it 'dashes' the dreams of many who come only seeking to become a king or queen. Have you not observed this?"

There was no answer from the lady as she quickly replayed all that King Edmund had said through her mind (she had an excellent memory). Eagerly, she seized on one point that seemed to show a weakness and brought it forward. "Why did not your High King ratify this decree?" Lady Ariella asked. "Surely something of such weight requires the consent of your highest ruler."

"I fear that you do not understand how Narnia is ruled, Lady." King Edmund's voice changed suddenly; it became hard and unyielding though no less courteous. "No one sovereign of Narnia is higher than another; we rule on equal footing. Each has their own strengths and will strive to excel there but none can say that one sovereign's word carries more weight than another's. Our brother is the High King by right of birth and by the gift of Aslan Himself, but he does not rule over us in the same sense that we rule over Narnia together. His approval is not necessary to make a decree final. Even had he disagreed, our royal sisters and our own person could overrule him."

"Oh," was the only reply that Lady Ariella could muster. She glanced nervously at the window where the light was now dim and stood abruptly. "I am sorry, King Edmund but, fascinating as this conversation is, I must be going now. I need to prepare for supper."

"Of course, Lady." King Edmund stood and offered her his arm. "I will escort you back to your rooms if you so desire."

It would have been rude to refuse so Lady Ariella was forced to walk calmly and daintily back to her room with the one man she least wanted to be near. However, she did manage to reclaim her composure and engage the king in general small talk as was proper. At the door of her room, she curtsied deeply.

"Thank you very much for your assistance this afternoon, King Edmund. Our conversation was most enlightening."

"Any time, Lady, that any of us can be of assistance to you, we are glad to do so. We are but servants of the realm of Narnia though we carry the title of 'King' or 'Queen.' Shall we see you at supper?"

"Perhaps, King Emund, but I am not certain."

King Edmund bowed in answer and left. Lady Ariella waited until he had disappeared around the corner of the hall before flinging open her door and running in to throw herself on her bed in wild hysterics. One by one, her dreams and plans were being destroyed and she could only weep. Her maids did nothing but stand around her and stare; they had never seen their lady in such a state. Slowly, Lady Ariella's tears subsided and she sat up. Words of reproof were on her lips when a strong, rich voice filled the room.

"Ariella."

_A/N—Ok, so I'm back after a rather long hiatus. And the story is almost done. I know I said Thanksgiving, but that may be pushing it. I will guarantee that _The Dream Dasher_ will be done by the end of the week. I decided to take this in a slightly different direction for the end than originally planned. I hope you like it!_


	7. The Visitor

_Disclaimer: Narnia and the Narnians are not mine. I'm just stuck with Ariella._

There were seven small screams followed by an equal number of muffled thumps as Lady Ariella's maids promptly fainted away. The lady herself turned slowly in the direction from whence the voice had come. Her jaw dropped and she scrambled back against the cushions for there, standing in the middle of her room, was the largest, fiercest, gentlest, and most majestic lion she had ever beheld in life or in pictures. (Truth be told, she had only seen one picture of a lion anyway. But still, this lion was a Lion of lions, a real King of the beasts). As the Lion paced softly forward on its great, velvet paws, Lady Ariella slid back further and further on her bed until she could go no further. She was terrified beyond imagination and yet, at the same time, longed to go closer to the great Beast. The Lion stopped when it was only a few paces away from the canopied bed.

"Ariella." The rich, golden voice came again.

"Yes…Sir?" For the first time in years, Lady Ariella felt herself to be inferior to another being, and that being was a Lion. (The strangeness of it all would strike her later; it certainly did not now.)

"Why do you weep, Child?"

"I…" Lady Ariella hesitated. "Because…because of that awful Codex Consors law… decree…thing." Her voice trailed off.

"Why does it trouble you?"

Lady Ariella had the horrible feeling that this Lion knew more about why she was crying than she did and the thought terrified her. All her pent up fury and frustration suddenly came pouring out—accompanied by more tears, of course.

"Because it means that I can never be queen of Narnia! Because it keeps ME, Lady Ariella Thalia Raven, from becoming High Queen Ariella Thalia Raven Pevensie. Because that Saera lady beat me in a duel. Because everyone but Queen Lucy defeated me in archery. Because all my dreams are being dashed to pieces. Because I can't even find the High King. Because King Edmund wrote that decree to be foolproof. And because I WANT to be QUEEN! I SHOULD BE QUEEN!!!!"

Lady Ariella's voice rose in volume, pitch, and intensity throughout her tirade and by the end, she was standing on the bed, one shaking fist raised to the canopy. Her face twisted with rage until she did not look much like a lady any more. When she finally stopped for breath and looked down again, the Lion had not moved. He was looking at her with great sad eyes and the lady found that the longer she looked at them, the harder it was to be angry at the king and queens for all that had happened that day. Slowly, she slid back down until she dwindled to a small, frightened girl.

"And I do so want to be a queen. Everyone says I'd make a perfect one," she said in a small voice. "It would be so lovely."

"Child, there is more to being queen than a pretty face. It is not an easy task."

"I know that it's more than being pretty. A queen must be more than pretty, she must be beautiful. And I am. I can fight, I can ride, and I can shoot. I can dance, sing, sew, and paint. I know the geography and laws of every country for a hundred miles around my castle. I would be a perfect queen." Suddenly, Lady Ariella realized who this strange Lion must be. Though she had only heard the name, she was certain that she was correct so, without thinking, she plunged on. "And it's your fault isn't it? It's YOUR fault that I can't be queen. You're that 'Aslan' person they're always talking about. You're the one who has to revoke the decree. And you will won't you? Even you must be able to see that I would be the perfect queen. Better even that that Susan; my name is even more elegant."

"No."

The Lion's voice was deeper now and there was a hint of a growl in his voice. Lady Ariella, however, was not paying attention and simply flipped her golden hair back over her shoulders with an impertinent toss of her head.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I choose not. The Four are My chosen rulers; none shall replace them. They are Narnia; you are not. They are My shield, sword, bow, and cordial, My summer, spring, winter, and fall. They are the heart of Narnia, her soul, spirit, and voice.

"No, Ariella, you will never be queen of Narnia for so I have willed it. You have your own land to rule. Choose your path wisely lest you regret your actions forever."

Lady Ariella blinked in surprise at the Lion's words and looked away for a moment. When she looked back, the Beast was gone leaving behind no evidence of his presence but a faint perfume and golden radiance. She looked around her room for any way for the Lion to have entered or left, but the doors and windows were still shut. Her maids were picking themselves up off the ground and rubbing their eyes; they looked around in a rather dazed manner.

"Well? What are you standing around for?" Lady Ariella demanded. Uncertainty made her sharper than normal (which did not bode well for her ladies-in-waiting). "Dinner will be served soon and I wish to dine with the others. Pick yourselves up and get my hunter green dress."

The maids complied and soon Lady Ariella was dressed in a fitted dress of dark green velvet. It was sleeveless and wrapped around her so that the ends overlapped in the front. The edges of the dress were trimmed with a wide gold braid and embroidered flowers in various shades of gold and green. She finished the outfit with high-heeled golden shoes (set with emeralds), a gold and emerald necklace, and a net of emeralds in her hair. A plan more devious than any others yet formed for the winning of her queenship was slowly forming in her mind. All that remained was to address the High King tonight and insure his willing cooperation in the plot to overthrow the Codex Consors. A slow, sinister smile spread across her pretty face. This should work.

Just as the final touches were made to her adornment, a knock sounded at her door. One of the maids opened it to reveal the same massive centaur who had brought the Codex Consors on the previous evening.

"Their Royal Majesties, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, wish to invite you to join themselves and their Royal Brothers for dinner in the Great Hall tonight. I am to escort you if you wish to accept the invitation."

"Of course I will come. I have prepared myself for this very occasion. Lead on, Centaur."

Lady Ariella found that the Four had not yet entered the Great Hall as the centaur led her to a place on the dais. A great assortment of creatures filled the lesser tables that lined both sides of the Hall. Moments after she entered, and much to her annoyance, the other ladies, two knights who appeared to be their husbands (Lady Saera's husband was rather plain, much to Lady Ariella's surprise), and the visiting princes were also led in and seated at the dais table. The younger of the two princes sat to Ariella's right and she knew that propriety would dictate that she maintain a little conversation with him throughout the meal. However, before either of them could speak to each other, trumpets sounded and the doors at the end of the Hall opened wide. The four sovereigns of Narnia, splendidly arrayed in green, red, blue, and silver, walked down the center of the Great Hall greeting the peoples of Narnia as they came. After they mounted the steps and took their places but before they sat down, all four raised one hand high and cried "For Narnia and for Aslan!" The others echoed; even the visitors cried out with the rest. Only Lady Ariella was silent; Aslan was the last person she wanted to praise right now, even if his appearance had afforded her another opportunity for winning the crown she coveted.

Lady Ariella waited until they were in the middle of the third course before setting her great plan into action. It started with casual small talk to Queen Lucy, who happened to be the nearest of the monarchs and then, just when desert was being served, she said that which she knew would garner everyone's attention at an instant.

"Oh, Queen Lucy, I nearly forgot. I saw someone today whom you admire very much."

"Who?" answered the curious and slightly confused queen.

"He was a lion. I believe you call him 'Aslan.'"

_A/N—There you are. Sorry it took so much longer than I said it would. You'd think that you'd have more time to write when out of school than while in! Anyway, I hereby guarantee that there will be no more guarantees of when this will be done. It keeps getting longer. I had originally planned for three chapters!_


	8. What Happened after Supper

_Disclaimer: Narnia and the Narnians are not mine. Lady Ariella is. Lion Chapel comes from Electrum's stories (go read them if you haven't…and Almyra's too…)._

"You've seen Aslan!" Queen Lucy's delighted exclamation was everything that Lady Ariella had hoped. The whole of the Great Hall fell silent and everyone leaned forward in anticipation. "When? Where? What did He say?"

Lady Ariella paused to daintily chew her bite before answering. She quite enjoyed having everyone's attention centered on her. This was how things should be…Only the High King should be at her side and not this stranger prince.

"It was late this afternoon," Lady Ariella said when she thought the proper amount of time had passed. "I was just about to begin preparing for supper when my maids all fainted. I turned around and saw the Lion himself walking in my room. I haven't the faintest idea of how he got there."

"One rarely does," Queen Lucy said. "Tell us, what did He say?"

"Not much really. He mentioned some things about Narnia's sovereigns but nothing particularly interesting. I was just going to ask him about you when he disappeared."

"Oh." Queen Lucy sighed and sat back in her chair. "I do wish He would stay longer when He comes. It has been so long since we've seen Him."

"I'm sorry, your majesty. Is there anything I can do to help?" Lady Ariella asked sympathetically.

Queen Lucy shook her head. "No. He's not a tame Lion. He goes where He wills, when He wills. Thank you, though, for telling us of His visit. It is good to know that He keeps Narnia in His thoughts."

Slowly the noise volume grew in the Hall as people resumed their conversations and the servants began their usual bustle. Lady Ariella smiled to herself. The first part of her plan had succeeded admirably. When the four sovereigns rose to leave, she followed them to the doors.

"High King?" she said smoothly. The words tasted sweet on her tongue.

All four stopped. "Yes, Lady?" High King Peter answered. "Is there any way We can be of service to you?"

"Yes there is, Your Majesty. There was one matter of which Aslan spoke to me that I did not wish to discuss in public. Would you grant me a private interview?"

"With the Four or Ourself alone?"

"With you, Sire. My words are for your ears alone."

Lady Ariella waited hopefully. If he wanted to bring his siblings along it would make her plan far more difficult. Happily for her, the High King looked briefly to his siblings before they nodded and continued on through the doorway; he bowed and offered her his arm.

"If you will allow Us, Lady, We will escort you to a private room where none shall disturb us."

Lady Ariella smiled rested her hand lightly on the High King's arm. "Thank you, Sire."

As High King Peter led her down the hallway, Lady Ariella kept glancing sideways at him. He was wearing an elegant, gold embroidered tunic of rich green (the perfect shade to complement her own dress, she noticed) and his golden crown rested lightly on his forehead. She sighed softly. What bliss it would be to claim him for her own! Seconds after this thought, Lady Ariella gave a very undignified squeal and almost toppled over. Lost in her thoughts she had not noticed the stairway in front of them and had stubbed her pointed shoes on the bottom step. (She also found that keeping up with the High King was much more difficult than she had expected. His long strides were obviously considerably shortened but high-heeled shoes were not meant for quick walking.)

After the flight of stairs and another hallway, the High King led her into a gorgeous room. The richly carved walls were covered in tapestries so perfectly woven that they looked like paintings and golden light spilled through the towering window. Two ornate candlesticks stood on either side of a long rug leading to a small dais.

"Oh my," she said without thinking. "What is this place?"

"It is called 'Lion Chapel.' It is a place where we Four often come for reflection, peace, and prayer. None will come here without Our leave. Now, what is it that you wished to speak to Us of?"

For a split second Lady Ariella hesitated. If the Lion she had seen frequented this place then might he come when he heard what she was about to say? Nonsense. A lion was a lion and no matter how great this one was, surely he could not hear through stone walls.

"It concerns matters of the heart, Lord King. Your heart and mine."

"Lady?"

"Do not call me that! Call me Ariella, as I know you must desire. And let me call you Peter, dearest High King."

"Lady, We do not understand your meaning."

"Surely you must! For you must know that I traveled hither with no other intention but that of becoming your queen."

"It has been suggested to Us that such was your intention. However, Lady, you must know by now that can never be. You have, We believe, been gifted with a copy of the Codex Consors, written by our Royal Brother nearly seven years ago. It speaks clearly on the matter of the number the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

Lady Ariella brushed aside the High King's words as if they were dust. "Yes I know. I have read that decree. And it was about that very thing that Aslan spoke to me and I now wish to speak to you. You should know that at the end the Codex Consors" (Lady Ariella fought hard to keep an expression of disgust from slipping across her face as she said the hated name) "it includes the line 'except by the express wish of Aslan himself' or something of the like. The Lion spoke to me of that provision and has given me to tell you that you can revoke the Consors and make me your queen. Do you not see? The last obstacle has been removed!"

Lady Ariella tilted her head slightly and smiled in her most charming manner (the one which had caused many ladies to turn green with envy and many men to beg for her hand in marriage). Upon entering the Chapel, she had been careful to settle herself in a patch of light that set off her hair and her dress to their best advantage and now she used every ounce of her charm and beauty to woo the High King.

Several minutes of silence passed before King Peter spoke and when he did, it was not the words that Lady Ariella had been expecting.

"There remains yet another obstacle, Lady. One that you perhaps have not considered."

Hurriedly, Lady Ariella reviewed every obstacle that she could think of and not one of them remained. "High King, I know not of what you speak," she said, thoroughly confused.

"What if one of the parties involved in this match you speak of did not wish for you to become queen? And what if Our Royal Siblings did not wish to revoke the Consors?"

"Oh but you are the High King," she laughed. "You can overrule them. What use is there of being the High King if you cannot have your way once in a while?"

The High King's voice was strangely stern when he spoke again. "You have not answered Our first question: What if one of the parties involved in this match you speak of did not wish for you to become queen?"

"Oh but I do want to be queen," Lady Ariella tittered. "And you want me as your queen. So there can be no more obstacles. See? You even wear the green and gold as do I." Lady Ariella smiled coyly and stepped forward to slide one hand into King Peter's, batting her eyelashes at him as she did. "We were meant to be together, dearest. Surely you must see that."

The High King pulled his hand away from Lady Ariella's. "You are mistaken, Lady. We do not, and never have, wished to make you Our queen. Nor do We wish to revoke the Codex Consors. Four is the number chosen by Aslan to rule and four shall the number remain."

_A/N—There you go. The "Lady" is brought face-to-face with the facts at last. How will she react? That remains to be seen. :-) Thanks to all who review. Enjoy!_

_Chapter next: On the Dashing of Dreams_


	9. On the Dashing of Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Aslan, the high king, or Cair Paravel. I'm stuck with Ariella (and she's rather annoying at times)_

Lady Ariella blinked several times. "You cannot be serious," she said, still blinking. This could not be happening, not to her, not to Lady Ariella the Beautiful, the Knowledgeable, the Talented. This could not be happening to Lady Ariella Thalia Raven.

"We assure you madam; We are most certainly serious," High King Peter replied without a moments hesitation.

Though taken aback for a moment, Lady Ariella was determined not to be so easily deterred from her goal—so close it was! She stepped forward slightly and tilted her head toward the king.

"I understand," she said, her voice low and almost (but not quite) seductive, "you do not wish to express your true feelings here. Come, my king, surely you must know that we are perfectly suited for each other? You are Magnificent, I am Beautiful; you are wise, I am knowledgeable. As I said before, we are both in gold and green. Your Lion has said that the Codex Consors can be eliminated. There stands nothing between us. Will you not make me your wife?"

Once again Lady Ariella placed her hand on the High King's and smiled up at him. Much to her surprise, the king pulled his hand away from hers and stepped a full pace back.

"Madam, We assure you, We have no inclination to make you Our bride. You have none of the qualities that We desire in a spouse. Lovely you may be, but you lack that which makes a true Queen, that which our Royal Sisters posses: the inward beauty of a gentle and quiet spirit. Morevoer, though you have invoked the name of Aslan, you do not know Him and We do not believe that you have spoken truth about what He said to you."

Thoroughly shocked, Lady Ariella could do nothing but stare. No one had ever dared to speak to her in such a manner! "Do you then call me a liar?" she hissed, latching on to the only thing that she understood.

"We must say that we do not believe that Aslan would have spoken to you in the manner that you claim. It is not the way in which We are accustomed to His speaking."

"And you then call me a liar! I do not lie! It is what he said."

"Perhaps so, perhaps not."

"I will be your queen, High King. I am the only woman in the world who could possibly come close to your magnificence. Why do you continue to deny that we were meant to be together?"

At those words the High King turned away from Lady Ariella altogether and walked toward the door by which they entered the Chapel.

"Madam," he said solemnly without looking back, "We brought you here thinking that in a place we hold sacred to Aslan, you would be loath to speak falsehoods of any nature and might accept the truth with greater grace. It seems that We were incorrect in Our assumptions." The king turned and looked at Lady Ariella at last. "You are no longer a welcome guest in Our house. You will prepare yourself to leave and be gone by noon tomorrow. We will send a detachment of soldiers to escort you to our borders should you require it."

"Surely you jest."

"Surely We do not. The captain of the detachment will arrive at your rooms precisely at noon. Should you require any assistance in packing, you have only to ask and all will willingly aid you."

Lady Ariella was fuming by now. How dare this king, High King though he may be, simply tell her to pack up and leave! It was not to be borne. "I will not leave until I am ready. You will not send soldiers to escort me out! I will not be treated in such an infamous manner!"

"Infamous? Madam, we have accorded you every comfort that an honored guest could have. It is your own conduct that causes Us to refuse you welcome."

"My own conduct! Wherein have I…"

"Ariella."

The rich golden voice was so completely unexpected that Lady Ariella shrieked and whirled around. Unfortunately, whirling around does not work very well when one is wearing a long heavy skirt and high heels. The lady ended up in a most undignified position on her posterior on the ground. Standing on the dais in front of her was the selfsame lion that had invaded her room earlier. Lady Ariella was vaguely aware that the High King had knelt somewhere behind her but the great majority of her attention was centered on the mighty beast before her.

"Must you always do that?" she squawked.

"You have not heeded my warning, Child. You already have a land to rule; why would you not be content with that? If you continue in your stubborn ways, even that land which you have will be taken away. As it is, you have already lost some of that which you cherish most. Never again will men call you "fairest" for you yourself have destroyed some of that beauty that was gifted you. Heed well this warning: If you are not gone from your room before the noon bell strikes its final note and beyond the Cair's walls before another quarter of an hour has passed, that which you fear most will come to pass. This is your final warning."

Turning away from Ariella (we dare not call her lady now) the Great Lion looked to where the High King still knelt. "Rise, Peter, Fenrisbane. You have done well and honorably as befits a king of Narnia. You need fear nothing."

"Thank you, Aslan. I am glad to see you, Sir. It has been a long time."

"And may be longer yet as you see it until we meet again. Farewell."

The Great Lion stepped forward into the light and there seemed to be no distinction between where the light began and the Lion ended. Ariella blinked and Aslan was gone leaving only her in an undignified heap and the king standing by the door.

"Do you require assistance, Madam?" he asked.

"No! I most certainly do not." Ariella scrambled clumsily to her feet and looked once more to the king. "You are resolved in your decision?" she almost pleaded.

"We are."

Her face hardened "Then I have no more to say to you."

As regally as she could, Ariella swept from the Chapel. (The effect was rather marred however by the dust scattered about her dress, her disheveled hair, and the fact that she tripped twice before she even got out the door.) Had she been looking, she would have noticed that the other three sovereigns of Narnia were waiting in a small alcove near the Chapel but her mind was bent on one thing: reaching her room. The lion had said that she was no longer as beautiful as she once was; she could not believe this to be true. She would not believe him. It was impossible. Therfore, the moment she set foot inside her room, she slammed the door behind her and practically ran to her mirror.

She stared. There was no difference at all to be seen! Her hair was rather a mess, but that could be mended easily. What caused that lion to claim that she had lost some of her beauty? She was, if anything, more beautiful in her anger than of yore. (What Ariella did not see was the hardness and coldness that filled her eyes and marred the otherwise perfect beauty of her face. There was nothing not pretty about her features, but somehow, she was no longer beautiful.) She would not heed any warnings given by that lion because he did not speak the truth. She would stay here in the Cair until she could devise some other method of winning the king's hand. Or perhaps, she should try for the younger king. Ariella shook her head. No; she would be High Queen of Narnia. She clapped her hands.

"Maids!"

_A/N—Here you are. Sorry for the wait; finals are upon me and thus my writing time has drastically diminished. I do hope to finish this before the year is out. I don't expect more than a couple chapters more. But then, things change._


	10. The Twelfth Stroke

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Narnia._

Had any of the inhabitants of Cair Paravel wandered through the hall on which Ariella's room was located, they would have seen a light glowing under her door many hours past midnight. However, only the owls and bats were awake at that hour and none of them bothered to venture down Ariella's halls; her temperament was well known already. For hours on end after arriving in her room, Ariella dreamed of and discarded one plan after another. Her most brilliant plans had already been destroyed by various means and she struggled to come up with one more, foolproof plan to capture her coveted crown and king. But as the night wore on, no such strategies suggested themselves to her. And, though she tried to shove the thought into the back of her mind, there was still the lingering worry related to both Aslan and the High King's words of earlier in the evening. Finally, perhaps two hours before dawn, Ariella flung herself to her bed hoping to catch some sleep and refresh her mind.

Fortunately for Ariella, it was a cloudy day and the sun did not wake her at dawn. In fact, it was almost three hours after the sun rose before she finally woke. Ariella glared fiercely at her maids but did not deign to berate them for what she considered their negligence in failing to wake her earlier. Instead, she strode regally over to the giant wardrobe in the corner and began sorting through her dresses, searching for the right one.

The dress Ariella chose in the end reflected her mood. It was red crushed velvet. A deep, rich red like crushed berries. Unlike her other dresses, this one did not quite reach the floor in front. Instead, the hem reached only to the middle of her ankle and then curved down to form a short train in the back. The sleeves were fitted to just below the elbow where they flared out into a full flounce that just covered her fingertips. Princess seams fitted the dress to her slim figure and a soft, scooped neck and back added height. Her hair, Ariella left down commanding her maids to brush it and leave its full length to cascade down her back. Small pearly slippers and a matching circlet, necklace, and bracelet completed her wardrobe and Ariella sat down to wait.

Breakfast had been brought while Ariella readied herself but she did not touch it. If she had, she might have marred her appearance and that could not be tolerated. No further plans suggested themselves to her whirling mind and so she waited. Surely the High King would regret his actions of the previous night and not send anyone to escort her out. Perhaps the queens would come themselves and apologize for their brother's behavior. Or, better yet, the High King himself would come to beg her pardon for his unknightly behavior and beg her to remain and become his queen. She would refuse at first, pretending to be too hurt by his rebuff of the evening prior to accept, but when he bowed before her and begged her, she would relent and then…

A sharp knock at the door startled Ariella from her dreams. With a single imperious gesture, Ariella ordered the nearest maid to answer the door. A small shriek escaped the woman when the door swung open and she stepped back hastily. Even Ariella could not suppress a sharp gasp as two great cats, leopards by their fur, stalked in. The bigger of the two (though there was only a slight difference in size) stopped in front of Ariella.

"You are the Lady Ariella from far parts?" it purred.

"I am." Ariella crushed all hints of nervousness from her voice as she spoke. "Who are you that dares to march so boldly into my room?"

"I am Captain Haidar Stormpaw of the third brigade. I and my troops are commanded to escort you from the Cair and to the borders of Narnia if you so desire."

Ariella looked past the leopard into the hall where at least a dozen more Great Cats waited. She gulped, "I do not desire it. You may tell the High King that Lady Ariella thanks him for his offer of an escort but that she will not be needing it."

"Then you consider your own guard sufficient?"

"I will not be leaving Cair Paravel as of yet. Therefore, I need no guard." Ariella stood and walked over to stand by the great fireplace in which a brilliant fire was dancing. When the leopard made no move to leave but instead followed her to the fire, she turned and glared at him. "Well? Why do you remain here? Did I not tell you that your services will not be required? You are free to go."

The leopard shook his head slightly. "Therein you are mistaken, madam. My lord commanded that you are to leave this castle. If you will not go willingly, I will be forced to carry you off."

"You would not dare!"

"I would do greater things than this if my king commanded."

Ariella took another step toward the fireplace and took a firm hold on the mantle. Her mind was whirling with confusion. Could the king of Narnia really not want her here? Could she truly have offended him so terribly with her proposal? Certainly not. She had done nothing wrong. (That she had lied about what Aslan said did not occur to her as wrongdoing). She turned to face the great cat as a bell tolled in the distance. One hand remained firmly on the mantle when she spoke again.

"I will not leave. I am not ready. My things are not packed and I am not dressed in traveling clothes. (The bell rang again) If you are so certain that your king would wish you to force me from this room, so be it. I do not leave of my own accord."

The bell rang again.

"If that is how you would have it, madam. It will be so. Though I am told that Aslan Himself commanded you to be gone from this room before the noon bell has finished tolling. It has tolled four times already. I believe it would be in your best interests to leave.

Another stroke fell.

The captain and his companion stepped forward on giant silent paws. The circled around Ariella but though she trembled, she did not move.

The sixth sounding came.

The leopards stopped when they found that the fire kept them from circling around Ariella and pushing her away from the wall.

A seventh stroke.

Haidar nodded to the other leopard who stretched out his neck and opened mighty jaws.

The eighth stroke.

Ariella bit back a scream and closed her eyes as the shining teeth drew nearer. She prepared herself to feel them tearing into her flesh and so was surprised to only feel a tug at her skirt.

The ninth stroke.

She opened her eyes to see that the leopard had grabbed her skirt in its mouth and was pulling her away from the fire. She tightened her grip on the mantle.

The tenth stroke.

"Let go of my skirt, you great brute!" Ariella screamed as her feet were lifted from the floor and she hung suspended in the air, clinging desperately to the mantelpiece.

The eleventh stroke.

Ariella kicked back and felt her feet touch the ground for an instant. Her fingers were slipping and there was an ominous popping coming from the hem of her skirt. She kicked harder and the popping turned into a terrible ripping sound as the fabric tore just as the bell tolled for the twelfth time. In the same instant as her dress ripped, Ariella's fingers slipped from the mantle and she fell. The last thing she remembered was bright orange and searing heat before the world went black.

_A/N—Erm, sorry folks that this took so long to get out. I fear that, for some strange reason, I have less time to write during the vacation than while I'm in school! However, I see no more than three chapters remaining on this, probably only one or two and so you should have the conclusion of Ariella's tale fairly soon._

_Chapter next: What is Feared Most_


	11. What is Feared Most

_Disclaimer: Cair Paravel belongs to C. S. Lewis as does Lord Peridan, Aslan, and the Four. All other characters are mine. I actually didn't steal anyone this time!_

The first thing Ariella was aware of when she regained consciousness was a steady pressure on her face and hands. She started to feel her face only to find that her hands were thickly bandaged and that it was difficult to move. A hoarse sound escaped her throat as pain shot through her hands. There was the sound of tapping hooves and then a gentle voice was speaking over her.

"Easy, now, Madam. It would be best if you were not to move. I am Tranton, a faun and your physician. You were badly burned and are now bandaged against further injury. Hush, my lady," the faun continued as Ariella tried once more to move, "be still now. You need to sleep again. Here, drink this, it will help."

Ariella felt an arm slipped under her head and she was eased to a sitting position. A smooth cup was lifted to her lips and she sipped at the liquid in it. She coughed and would have thrust the bitter drink away, but it was too hard to move and the cup was once again lifted to her lips.

"Drink, my lady. It is bitter but it will help with the pain and help you sleep."

Too weak to argue (and it was nearly impossible as well with all the bandages wrapped around her face) Ariella drank the bitter tea and was eased back to the bed. The hoof beats trotted away and she dimly heard the faun's voice speaking and another voice answering.

"I've brought the queen's cordial. Will you be needing it?"

"No, Lord Jaer. She will recover. Captain Stormpaw was fast enough that the burns were not too deep. She will be scarred for life though. And I'm not sure I can save her sight."

"Do we use the cordial then?"

"Only if one of the sovereigns commands it. You know that the High King has commanded that it be kept only for great emergencies."

"I know but it seems such a shame…"

The voices disappeared as their owners walked down a hall and sleep claimed Ariella once again. Some time passed in a similar manner before the faun took the bandages off the lower part of Ariella's face and she could talk again. Her first words sounded harsh even to her.

"What happened?" Ariella winced. What had happened indeed. Where had her beautiful voice gone?

"You fell into the fire, my lady. Captain Stormpaw and Lieutenant Shadow were able to get our out before any serious harm was done but I fear you lost your hair and your face will be scarred for life."

"Scarred? How so? Why did you not make it so that there will be no scars?" Ariella panicked as the Lion's words began to sound ominously in her mind. _That which you fear most will come to pass._ "And where are my maids? Why do they not attend me?"

She heard rather than saw Tranton's grimace. "They are not here, my lady. I fear they disappeared on the same day in which you were brought here."

"But how? Why? I must be gone, my lands, my ladies," Ariella struggled to sit up but felt two strong arms restraining her.

"Rest easy, madam. You are in the home of Lord Peridan of the Four's court. Naught will harm you while you are here," someone said.

Slowly Ariella leaned back and the arms released her. "How did I get here?" she asked weakly.

"Captain Stormpaw carried you here from the Cair. We did not consider it wise to keep you there after Aslan's words and the consequences of diso…."

"Jaerin!" A third voice entered into the conversation. "Do not chide the lady so. I beg your pardon, lady, we came only to see if you were better and, if so, to carry word back to the Cair of your condition."

"She is better, my lord Jaer, but will be better still once you two have taken yourselves off elsewhere. Get ye gone!"

Ariella heard footsteps hastily exiting the room and hoof beats drawing nearer as the two young men left and the faun hurried to her side.

"Relax, madam. You'll not be leaving this house until you are fully healed. Do not trouble yourself about you missing servants; you will be well cared for by the house of Peridan by the orders of the Four."

That was one good thing, Ariella thought dimly as silence fell in the room. If she was to be cared for by the High King's orders, then perhaps hope still remained. One hand slowly reached up to feel her face and then jerked away again. What had once been perfectly smooth skin was now rough with scars. Slowly she reached up to her head and, to her consternation, felt skin and not hair. Her lovely thick hair was gone, replaced by rough stubble.

Ariella's hopes, temporarily raised, dropped back to the ground once again. Hope was lost. If she, when beautiful, had failed to capture the High King, how could she hope to when ugly? No, she would not stoop to begging for his hand. She would return home as soon as the physician said she could and then, perhaps, the king would one day look back and wish that he had chosen otherwise.

But even that dream seemed dim and week. High King Peter had shown no signs of wishing to marry her when she last spoke to him. He had spurned her! For the first time in years (yes, Ariella has not always been as we now see her), Ariella found herself wondering if her conduct had been as perfect as she thought. Had she erred somewhere and thus brought about her rejection? _The inward beauty of a gentle and quiet spirit_. The king's words rang in her ears and Ariella wondered: was there a possibility that, perhaps, the High King was right to say she lacked that?

The days slipped by as Ariella healed and all the bandages, save those around her eyes were removed. In that whole time, she had only two visitors that were not also physicians. Every day at least one of the two Peridanson brothers came by to check on her condition and take word back to the Cair. The elder of the two, Jaer, came most often and would occasionally stay to talk with Ariella for a time before returning to the castle. On the day when she was first allowed to stand again, he was there to guide her and Ariella found herself missing the young man when he did not come.

Two days after she was allowed to walk, Tranton, the faun physician, came trotting in. "My lady, today comes the real test. I have done all that I could, but it may not have been enough. You must not blame me if aught is amiss."

"Whatever do you mean, Tranton?" Ariella asked. A wave of worry washed over her for she had not forgotten the half-heard conversation from the day she first awoke.

The faun sighed. "It is your eyes, my lady. I think they were open when the flames struck them. I have done all that is in my power to save your sight, but it may not have been enough. Today, I take off the bandages and we will see if you can see."

"Does this mean you will consider me well enough to travel?" Ariella said, deftly changing the subject. Despite the comfort in which she lived and the pleasure she found in Lord Jaer and Lord Jaerin's company, thoughts of home and of her errant maids plagued her constantly. For once, she was thinking about someone other than herself and she found it a semi-pleasant occupation.

"My lady?" stutterd Tranton in response.

"I cannot stay here forever," Ariella said with exasperation. Honestly, as much as this faun seemed to know about medicine, he could be unbearably dense about some other things. "I wish to return home."

"The lady has not heard?"

"Heard what?" A strange tightness crept into Ariella's voice though she tried to keep it light and she reached for something, anything, to hold on too.

"The kings sent out a search party to find you missing servants; they found only their corpses. When the detachment followed the path of the marauders, it led to your castle. It has been claimed by a lord of Calormene in your absence and he refused to give it up again. The soldiers did not attack because there were not enough of them and they did not have orders to do so. I fear your castle and lands have been taken."

Ariella sat down on the bed, hard. Her castle, gone? Her wealth, stolen? Her servants, dead? "Take off the bandage," she said.

"My lady?"

"Take off the bandage you foolish faun!" Ariella cried. "Do you think things can get any worse for me than they are? Take off the bandage!"

"Yes, lady." Tranton slowly unwound the many layers of bandages that had protected Areilla's eyes for so long. "Now," he said as the last layer fell away. "Open your eyes and tell me what you see."

Ariella stiffened and slowly opened her eyes, or she thought she did. She closed them and rested a finger by her eye as she opened it to insure that she was actually opening her eyes. It was no use. The room remained as dark as before.

She was blind.

And penniless.

And ugly.

That which she feared most had come to pass.

_A/N—I hope this will help make up for the lack of chapters for the past month. It is amazing what you can do when you take a computer with you to baby sit and start writing when the kids are all asleep!_

_Look for Cannon Keepers VII or VIII by JealousOfTheMoon wherein Jaer and Jaerin apply for access to the C. S. Lewis cannon!_

_Chapter next: True Sight, Beauty, and Wealth_


	12. True Sight, Beauty, and Wealth

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Narnia. I make no claims on hilarity for this chapter and the remaining ones. Sorry, but when she's not as absurdly stuck-up, Ariella won't be quite as funny. I hope you continue to enjoy anyway!_

For weeks after her discovery, Ariella wandered about the room in a daze. She was penniless. A blind, ugly orphan stranded in a strange country and cared for only by the kindness of strangers. Ariella hardly understood the strange position in which she found herself. Everything on which she had depended, things that were supposed to last forever, was gone. Had only one of the things she lost been left to her, she could have won her way but now she was stripped bare.

Ariella probably would have succumbed to despair and refused food and medical attention but for the perseverance (or stubbornness, call it what you will) of Tranton. At one point, he threatened to have someone hold her down while he fed her if Ariella did not immediately sit up and begin to eat. When the young woman showed signs of refusing to comply, the faun summoned two of his assistants, a faun and a satyr, and prepared to carry out his threat. However, as soon as Ariella realized that Tranton was serious, she quickly sat up and began to eat. From that time on, she was considerably more careful to obey the faun's orders.

Another thing that kept Ariella from despair was the constant visits from the Peridanson brothers. At first, Jaer and Jaerin came only on the orders of their monarchs and stayed only for a short time, but as the weeks rolled by, they stayed longer each time. Ariella first thought their visits might be a sign of the High King's remorse for what his rebuff had brought about, but the brothers quickly put an end to that thought.

One thing that Ariella did learn through her blindness and presumed ugliness was that it usually helped to be kind and gentle to those who came to assist her. After being left alone to struggle into a dress (she ended up with it on backwards at first) when she spoke harshly to a maid who was helping her, she realized that she could no longer afford to be haughty. (A second lesson learned, though she did not realize it, was that she was proud, not humble). And when another servant left the tray of food without telling her anything about it, Ariella was forced to ask for assistance. That time, however, she asked kindly and the dryad who had forgotten was extremely apologetic and offered to help Ariella with anything else she might need. This was the first time anything of that sort had happened to Ariella and so the next time she needed help, she asked gently and was rewarded by quick assistance. Before long, it became a habit (and not an unpleasant one at that) to speak kindly and without pride to everyone. Since she could not see, Ariella never knew if she might be speaking to a lord or lowly servant.

And so the weeks slipped by and turned into months. Autumn gave way to Winter and soon Winter began to give way to Spring. Ariella's hair slowly grew back in until it formed as soft, filmy layer over her head. Her skin healed smoothly though not as perfect as before and her voice regained its old music. Indeed, Ariella was actually more beautiful now than when she first came to Narnia. Nearly all traces of pride were gone from her face and instead of the former haughty expression (which gave the impression that she was always looking down her nose) a soft smile usually graced her features.

As Winter came to an end, Ariella noticed that there seemed to be an unusual bustle around the house. More people than usual seemed to be coming and going, rushing about on who knows what errand, seemingly preparing for something. More than once, Ariella found herself caught up in the commotion as a harried voice would ask her to stand still and then either use her as a support or hand something to her to hold. It was all very strange.

On the first day when it was clear to all that Spring was nearly here, when the snow was melting and the birds were singing (and Ariella was singing along) Lord Jaer burst into Ariella's room with unusual haste.

"Lady Ariella, are you prepared for tonight?" he asked excitedly. "Surely you will attend the celebration?"

"I beg your pardon? What celebration are you talking about?" Ariella asked, thoroughly confused.

"You don't know? We've only been preparing for it for the past three weeks!"

"What celebration? What preparations?"

"By the Lion, Lady, do you mean to say that you really have no idea what I'm talking about?" Jaer cried. "Haven't you seen all that is happening?"

Ariella stiffened. "I see nothing, Lord Jaer," she replied coldly. "And if you are not going to explain what you are talking about, you had best leave."

Immediately upon saying the words, Ariella regretted them, but she could not take them back. That Jaer—of all people!—should shove her blindness in her face stung badly. However, the sting was quickly relieved as Jaer spoke hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Ariella, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't understand how you couldn't know that something is going on. Why, I've seen you helping with the preparations!"

"So that is what has been going on?" Ariella replied, slightly relieved. At least Jaer wasn't going off in a huff. "No one has told me what all the activity is for."

There was a grin in the young man's voice when he spoke next. "Then I shall let it all be a surprise. But you will come with me to the feast and celebration afterward won't you? Half of Narnia will be there and I wouldn't want you to miss out."

Ariella stared (at least, it would have been a stare if she could see anything). Lord Jaer wanted her to come with him to this feast? She who was scarred and ugly? It was more than her mind could grasp at the moment. She fumbled for a chair and was relieved when she felt Jaer's strong arm guiding her to one.

"You want me? But, why?" Ariella managed at last. "I'm ugly, poor, and blind. I'm here only out of charity. Why would you want me to come with you? You who are a lord of this land and could take any woman you want."

Jaer laughed. "But I don't want to take just any woman. I want to take you. And, really, Lady Ariella, you're not ugly. You have true beauty—a kind heart and gentle spirit. As for being blind, I'd say that you see more truly than most people with good eyesight do. Since you don't see them physically, you often see what they're really like. And you're not poor either. Surely, you will have learned by now that real wealth lies in the abundance of friends that you have. The servants and physicians here speak highly of you as do the kings and queens as well."

"The Four speak of me?" Ariella started. "But I have not seen them since…since my accident."

"They've seen you though. We of the house of Peridan are near friends of the Four and they have often been here, even if you have not realized it. I think they rather like it when people don't know who they are and they can act without the burdens of sovereignty.

"But you still haven't answered my question: Will you come with me tonight?"

"I…I haven't anything suitable to wear," Ariella protested weakly.

"If that is your only reason to refuse, I can easily have that problem done away with. I'm quite certain that we can find you a dress. Will you come?"

Ariella blushed. "I'll come."

Jaer smiled. "Excellent. I'll have a dress brought to you later this afternoon. I'll be back an hour before sunset to claim you."

Ariella spent the rest of the day in a happy daze far different from the agonized stupor of earlier months. Shortly after lunch a maid arrived with a dress and, after some adjustment, it fit perfectly. The young woman smiled at the long-missed feel of smooth satin under her fingers. Though she could not see the make of the dress, she could feel it and liked what she felt. It was longsleeved and set just off her slender shoulders. The long skirt brushed the floor as she walked and a long cape draped down her back. Around her waist was looped a filmy belt and delicate jewelry completed her wardrobe.

Jaer arrived precisely when he said he would and escorted Ariella from the mansion in which she had dwelt for the past several months. It felt extremely strange to be out in the open air again after so long indoors. But what was stranger still was the cheerful greetings that were called out to her all along the way. Jaer had a carriage waiting for them at the end of a long walk and—with Lord Peridan and Lord Jaerin riding on either side—they traveled to the large plain near the Fords of Beruna. Ariella thought it strange that they were driving to a place so far distant from habitation so late at night but when she asked why, Jaer only told her to wait and see.

The party finally stopped on the outskirts of what sounded like a large crowd and Jaer gallantly helped Ariella down from the carriage and to a chair already prepared for her. They engaged in small talk for a while before the crowd slowly began to fall silent.

"What is happening?" Ariella whispered to Jaer.

"Hush!" he hissed back. "Listen and you shall hear the tale of what happened here many years ago."

_A/N—I know, an odd place for a chapter break, but it seemed the best spot. Our lovely stubborn Sue is beginning to grow up. I think, however, that what she hears "tonight" will change her life even more than it has already._

_Next chapter: A Story Told_


	13. The Story Told

_Disclaimer: Narnia and Aslan are not mine (Bummer). Cheroom is electrum's (I just borrowed him), Ariella, Jaer, and Jaerin are mine (Don't you like them?)._

The first speaker seemed to be female, though of what species Ariella never knew, and she simply thanked everyone for coming

"…on this most glorious night. I pray you all to listen to this tale that many of you have heard many times over, though a few will hear it for the first time, but which never loses its wonder in the telling. A tale of treachery and betrayal, of love and sacrifice, of endurance and honor, and—above all—the greatness and might of Aslan, our highest king."

Ariella stiffened at the name of Aslan but if Jaer noticed, he made no sign. All around the people burst into cheers and clapped heartily; a few were stomping on the ground. (One such person was very large and very near; Ariella could feel the ground shaking beneath its tread). An elephant's trumpet rent the air seconded by triumphant snarls and roars from the great cats. Birdcalls of every pitch sped through the air and over the crowd. It seemed to Ariella that all of Narnia must be here for the noise!

After a while, a hush fell over the crowd again and a different voice began to speak. Jaer leaned over and whispered in Ariella's ear, "That's Cheroom the centaur, Chief Recorder of the Four. He's served in that post since their reign began. He'll tell of how Narnia came to be ruled by the Four."

Ariella leaned forward to listen; to hear the tale of how the four siblings would become the four sovereigns should be interesting. And, though she scarcely admitted it to herself, the desire to be queen of Narnia still lived in her heart and she thought that maybe, just maybe, she could learn how that might be able to happen. To her surprise, the centaur did not begin with the conquering of Narnia by the four sovereigns. Instead, he began farther back in history than she had ever heard. He began with the coming of two strange children from another world into a world that was dying. One of the two woke a beautiful queen by the stroke of a hammer and the ringing of a bell and that, said the centaur, sealed the fate of Narnia.

As the night wore on and the centaur continued his story, Ariella forgot that she hoped to hear how to win her coveted queenship. She was enthralled by the tale of Narnia, Archenland, Calormen, and the lands beyond like she had never been before. Tales of self-sacrificing knights and humble maidens caught her imagination and filled her mind with thoughts that had not entered in many a year. Ariella had thought that she would grow tired as the night passed, but all thoughts of sleep were driven from her as she eagerly listened to the story told.

Eventually, the centaur's tale came to portions that she recognized: the hundred year winter, the rise of the current Tisroc, and the abduction of Archenland's crown prince. Then, once again, Cheroom launched into a story she had never heard: how the Four came to reign. The first portion of the tale did not surprise her, but when he spoke of King Edmund's betrayal, a sharp gasp escaped her lips and she spoke without thinking.

"The king of Narnia is a traitor to his family?"

"Was, Lady Ariella. Was," Jaer whispered.

"Listen, Lady," Jaerin added. "You will hear how a traitor can become the just king."

Now all of Ariella's attention was completely focused on the speaker. She dimly heard the gasps and cries of those around her as the centaur told of the long race from the Beaver's house, of Father Christmas' gifts, of the coming of spring. She felt tears pricking her eyes when he spoke of the party turned to stone by the wave of the witch's wand and winced at the thought of being whipped for not walking fast enough. And with the others, she felt a strange joy rush through her and cheered when he who was now the High King defeated the wolf and the centaurs and cats rescued the younger Son of Adam.

After the cheers died down, an expectant silence fell over the crowd once again. Only this time, it was not quite as eager as before. It seemed as though nearly everyone knew of something horrible that was about to happen and dreaded it, but at the same time, they knew that some great good came afterward. In slow words, the centaur spoke of the witch's coming and her demand for the life of King Edmund. He told of the private conference between the witch and Aslan and of the camp's moving from the Hill of the Stone Table.

And then, in a voice full of sorrow, Cheroom told of the queens' sleepless night and how they followed Aslan back along the path they had trod only that afternoon. He spoke of how they wept with Him and buried their hands in His mane. He told how Aslan commanded them to stop at a distance from the Stone Table and how the Great Lion went forward alone to offer Himself in the traitor's stead.

Tears were streaming down Ariella's face and she sobbed openly, for once heedless of what others might think. Two strong arms encircled her and she felt herself pulled into a loving embrace.

"Shh, now, Ariella, you need not weep."

"But He died! He died. I thought I hated Him but now I know I don't and just when I know I find out that He died! Why? Why!"

"But you've seen Him, have you not? He didn't stay dead, Ariella. He lives. That's what this whole celebration is about. If Aslan would give His life for a traitor, what will He not do for those who love and serve Him?"

Slowly Ariella's tears slowed and her weeping stopped. She looked up with tear-filled eyes to where she knew Jaer's face to be. "But how?" she pleaded. "How can such a thing be?"

"Listen, and you shall soon hear."

"I don't want to wait! Jaer, I need to know now! Please?"

There was a small sigh from above her before Jaer spoke again. "Just a little longer, Ariella and you shall hear the rest. Dawn is nigh."

Ariella opened her mouth to protest but stopped as the centaur began to speak again. With an irritated sigh, she pushed away from Jaer and turned her attention back to the speaker. Cheroom spoke calmly of the night of waiting that the two queens endured; how they wept over Aslan's body and tried to untie the ropes and remove the muzzle. The mice, he said, eventually gnawed through the ropes that numb fingers could not budge.

"…and so it came about that when Dawn's first light was glimmering on the eastern edge of the sea and the two sisters were looking out across the land to where Cair Paravel shone by the sea, there was a mighty crack and the Stone Table broke in two as death itself worked backward and Aslan lived again."

"Aslan! The highest king!" A mighty cheer rose up from all at the gathering place; a cheer so loud that the very air seemed to shake with the sound of it. At the same time, the sun leaped over the horizon in brilliant glory.

"And so it was," the crowd cried, "that when a willing victim who had committed no wrong was killed in the traitor's stead, that the Stone Table was cracked and death itself worked backwards. For though the witch knew the Deep Magic from the dawn of time, she knew not the Deeper Magic from before the dawn of time. Let us now celebrate the love of Aslan and the reign of our four sovereigns!"

There was more said, but Ariella barely heard it. She was crying again, but this time they were tears of joy instead of sorrow and hope instead of despair. What Jaer had said echoed in her mind. _If Aslan would give His life for a traitor, what will He not do for those who love and serve Him?_

"See, Lady?" Jaer said with a smile in his voice. "All is well. All will be well so long as Aslan is our good lord and we are true to Him. Shall we go now to the feast prepared for us?"

_A/N—So Ariella has at last learned much of Aslan's greatness. As a Christian, I see Aslan as a portrayal of Christ in Narnia and thus his sacrifice is a parallel to that of my lord and savior, Jesus Christ. He died for me while I was a traitor to Him and now He lives._

_To see how I sort of envision the beginning of this celebration, see _The Broken Table,_ another story I wrote._

_Chapter next: The End (I think)_


	14. The End of the Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. Jaer, Jaerin, Rien, and Ariella are mine. No one and nothing else is._

It was late in the afternoon before Jaer finally escorted Ariella to her rooms. From the sun's rising until noon, there had been feasting and storytelling, laughter and joy, for all of Narnia. Now however, even the nocturnal creatures were growing sleepy and those who had been up all the day before were definitely ready for bed. At the door of her room, Ariella would have simply thanked Jaer for a wonderful night and morning and shut the door, but the young lord stopped her before she could speak.

"There's a ball at the Cair tomorrow night. Would you care to come with me?"

"But I can't see!" Ariella protested. "I'd just trip and fall or bump into someone if I tried to dance and balls are not the same when you can't dance."

Jaer grinned. "I doubt that you've forgotten the steps. All you need do is let me lead and I'll ensure that you won't crash into anyone. Will you come?"

"What is the ball for?" Ariella asked, avoiding the question. "We've just returned from one celebration; why is there another so soon?"

Now Jaer laughed fully, but not mockingly, "You're in Narnia, Lady Ariella. I think you'll find that we'll celebrate given the slightest cause. Tomorrow night's ball is a continuation of the same celebration, only now the Monarchs of Narnia wish to host a ball for all of us. Will you come with me?"

Ariella smiled--a truly radiant smile that lit up her face and made her really lovely--as she answered, "I'll come. If you can find me another dress."

"What's wrong with the one you're wearing?"

"Jaer!" Ariella laughed. "I thought you said you have a sister; surely you know that a lady cannot wear the same dress to two consecutive parties!"

"I…It has been four years since Rien's been home. I…I'll see what can be done to get you another dress."

"Thank you, Lord Jaer. You and your family are so kind to me. 'Til tomorrow night?"

"'Til tomorrow night. Fare thee well, my lady. Aslan keep you safe."

As the door shut behind Jaer, Ariella walked over to her bed. A few minutes later the dryads who had become her personal attendants entered the room. They built up the fire and swiftly exchanged the heavy satin dress for a soft flannel gown. When they had gone, Ariella curled up in front of the fireplace with a mug of hot tea in her hand. The events of the night and morning whirled through her mind still keeping her from sleep. That King Edmund the _Just_ should have once been a traitor and that the Magnificent should have feared to lead in battle was nearly incomprehensible. But even more so than that, the end of the story occupied her thoughts. Aslan's sacrifice and resurrection was more than her simple mind could fully understand.

"But why?" she asked aloud of the fire. "Even after all that, I still don't understand."

"Because I love you."

The glorious golden voice that Ariella had heard twice before filled the room and pierced Ariella through with a stab of joy unlike anything she had felt before. Gone was the terror and loathing of the previous visits, and though the fear was still there, it was an honest fear of someone far greater than herself.

"Aslan!" Ariella leaped to her feet and whirled around to face the direction from which the Great Lion's voice had come. "Why are You here?"

"To offer you comfort, child. You fear that because of what you have been, you will never be fully Mine."

Even as Aslan spoke, Ariella realized that what He said was true. That was what she feared now. "But how could You love me? I hated You. I cursed You and disobeyed. How could You love me?"

"Because I choose to. I love the unlovable because I choose to. You are My child, Lady Ariella Thalia Raven, and no matter what, you will always be My child. Learn to love Me with all your being and you will come to know true joy. Farewell."

"But, Aslan, will we ever meet again?" Ariella cried.

A deep rumbling filled the room and Ariella realized that the Great Lion was laughing. "Fear not, my daughter. We shall meet again."

* * *

The years rolled by and brought many changes to the lands of Narnia, Calormene, Archenland and other surrounding lands. The summer after Lady Ariella (for she has resumed her former rank--indeed is more deserving of it than ever before) was blinded, Rien, Jaer and Jaerin's younger sister, returned from her long sojourn in Archenland. The house of Peridan became once again a place full of joy and laughter. Lady Ariella found herself often in the company of the two queens and learned much from both of them. 

Two years after Rien's return, Jaer and Ariella were wed in a beautiful ceremony held on the green sward in front of the mansion. They were blessed with three children through their marriage. The firstborn, a girl, they named Saera after Jaer's mother and the twin boys they called Gale and Galen in the Archenland custom.

Two years after Jaer and Ariella's wedding, and with only a whirlwind courtship (they knew each other for ten days before he asked her to marry him) Jaerin and a young woman from the Lone Islands were married. They had six children, one girl and five boys. Their children and Jaer and Ariella's were fast friends for all their days.

About seven years after Lady Ariella's coming to Narnia, Rabadash of Calormene came seeking the hand of Queen Susan for his wife. The queen looked favorably on his suit and agreed to visit Tashbaan. Lord Peridan was among those who attended her and King Edmund on that journey. Jaer and Jaerin joined King Peter as he rode against the giants in the North.

When Queen Susan rejected Rabadash and fled from Calormene, the prince attempted to overthrow Anvard and take Queen Susan as his wife by force. The Calormenes were defeated because of the unexpected return of the Crown Prince of Archenland who raced across the desert with a Tarkeenah and two talking horses as companions and barely managed to reach King Lune in time to warn him. Prince Cor also managed to alert the Narnians of the Calormene's advance and so King Edmund and Queen Lucy rode with what remained of their troops to Archenland's assistance.

King Peter was severely wounded in the Northern Campaign and the three other Monarchs set out to find and save him with the Queen's Cordial almost as soon as they returned from Anvard. Jaer assumed partial command of the army in the king's absence as Ariella and her father-in-law prepared the Cair for the return of the Four and of the victorious army.

Not very many months later, rumor came of the reappearance of the White Stag in Narnia and a great party set out to capture it. Many rued their decision later as the four Sovereigns disappeared from Narnia during that hunt. Days were spent in searching for the missing rulers but no sign of them was ever found. Tumnus the Faun eventually declared that they must have returned to the city of War Drobe in Spare Oom and that they should choose new rulers for the country. Jaer and Ariella were first to object, saying that unless Aslan chose them new rulers, they would do without a king and queen.

So for many years, Narnia did not have a king or queen. Jaer and Ariella helped in the rule of the land but always stayed on the sidelines lest they should be asked to rule. Eventually, Jaer died at the age of eighty-seven and Ariella was left alone in their great mansion. She wandered listlessly about the house for some weeks until she could no longer stand the emptiness and went outside to walk the paths she knew so well. Tired at last she sat down on a bench and leaned against the warm stone wall behind her. Suddenly, a beloved voice sounded in her ear.

"Ariella."

"Aslan?"

"Beloved, I have come to take you home."

When the satyr who kept the gardens came through later that afternoon, he found his mistress lying on the bench with a peaceful smile on her face and he knew that her story in Narnia was over. What he did not know was that even then, Ariella was staring about her in wonder at places she had known for nearly seventy years but never seen. Now she was in the Real Narnia and true sight was granted to her. Even then she and Jaer were laughing and dancing on the green sward in front of her house as she saw her husband's face for the first time. For what seemed like an ending was only the beginning of the greatest story of all.

_A/N--So there you have it. Ariella's tale has come to the end of the beginning. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed; I greatly appreciate your comments. Especially thanks to Mikalea, my anonymous reviewer to whom I can't reply!_

_For more information on what happened to Peter in the Northern Campaign, see Almyra's _For Ever Kneel'd_. I just borrowed from her. You really ought to read it._

_Thanks also to electrum who let me borrow her dream dasher to begin this story. If you haven't read her stuff, go do it!_

_In the service of the King of kings,  
__Thalion, King's Daughter_


End file.
